schoolofoursfandomcom-20200216-history
Cameo Alert
Season 4 Episode 5: Camera Alert Duane noticed that all the freshmen all look alike. Short! They are all shorter then what we were we was freshmen. And the girls are not even hot, they look like little middle schoolers. In Math class, Ms Lambris had changed seats, Duane found his seat, and his partner is Tri. He asked Duane if they have gym or health, Duane said health. Kiyah, and Jolissa was talking out loud, and she said that all Asian people looks the same. Tri heard it, and looked at Duane, shaking his head, feeling kind of offended by it. Kia had volunteered to do one of the problems on the board. After she wrote the answer she wrote K-Staxx under it. After the bell had rung, Duane is walking and he hears this girl call his name. It's Syier from Math class, they caught up since the last time they saw each other. In Ms. S's class. During Ridley Reads, Alexis and this girl Sarah says that Ms. S looks like Jenna Marbles. "Who is that" she asked. "You don't know who Jenna Marbles is!" Sarah and Alexis is asking. Mary Kate says that Jenna Marbles is really pretty. Ms. S is starting to Google images of her. "Alright, this girl is like half naked in all her pictures and I do not look like her!" Some people are laughing. We are going over our vocab words, and this sort story called "Lamb to The Slaughter". In History, this girl Chelsea who sits next to Duane, is copying him, and Duane noticed it. He lets her do it, and from that day on they are copy buddies. This guy asked Mr. Seymore why is he bold. Everyone started laughing. Every hears Bri's mean girl laugh. They are taking notes, and he switched the slide. "Umm can you take the jawn back?" Kia asked. The teacher has no idea what jawn means and that makes the whole class laugh. In lunch, this guy Danny who is pale, light shaved hair sits at the table, along with the white guy bobby, and Dj. Duane is listening to music, and Dj asks him what music has listening to, and he sees its muse. Danny got his food and put hot sauce on everything. He's been doing that for a while. In Health, Everyone cleared the tables, and put the chairs in a circle. They are doing something similar to Spanish class last year. Duane was on the other side of the circle, he would have to memories 17 people's names. The African kid's name is Jungle Fruit Joey, Everyone else said their names, Duane's name is Date Duane, Molly the blonde hair girl didn't know what a Date was. Mr. Stubber said it was like a prone. At dismissal, Duane is waiting near the rebel kids, and he see Tony Zhang the Chinese kid from last year. He saw Duane and was staring at him, Duane had put up his middle finger. Later after waiting 20 minutes, James Mctigh came, and sat neat Duane, and James got Duane's attention to look at this girl. "Look at that ass!" He said, then James' ride came.